


Love is forever/All about us (Neutron Star Collision)

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffapalooza, One year of Rumbelle, Rumbelle - Freeform, Sweetness, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold wants to give Belle an incredible Valentine’s Day, the first they spend together, and he makes some inquires to make it perfect. And of course, he ensures that nobody is going to interrupt/ruin the date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is forever/All about us (Neutron Star Collision)

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is the fanfiction for the projects “1 year of Rumbelle/Fluffapalooza”. They asked for fluff, and sweet things, and here it is. I advise you that here you’ll find SO MUCH FLUFF and sweetness, so if you don’t like too much fluff or you think you’re going to end diabetic when you finish this… Then I recommend not reading it. Enjoy it and happy Rumbelle anniversary!

-Excuse me, Gold, but why have you reunited us here? Because I’ve work to do in the police station… - David Nolan started to complain.  
-Mr. Nolan, if you just could shut up and wait until everybody is here, I would really appreciate it. – Gold sighed and walked around the room nervously.  
-Sorry for being late. You know, I’ve got a diner to run. – Widow Lucas, Ruby and Emma appeared in the doorway.  
-Please, take a seat. – He pointed the places in which there were free spots. – Well… I’ve reunited you here because, as you know, in two weeks Valentine’s Day will be held, and I want to make something special and remarkable for Belle.  
-And you need us fo-  
-The first of all, to remain silent as I explain you everything, Miss Swan. – Gold interrupted the sheriff. – The second is that I want the town quiet and peaceful for that day. That means that I don’t want my date to be disrupted; I know some of you are experts in interruptions… - He looked at the Charmings and to Regina. – Have I to remember you our hamburger date or the picnic? I don’t want those disasters to happen again.  
-How are we going to do that? – Regina asked.  
-Very simple. Stay in your house, don’t do anything that requires me. – He looked first to Emma, and he stopped on the mayor before saying the next sentence. - Don’t use magic. Simple things, as you can see.  
-And what happens with the dinner? – Ruby looked at everybody in the room.  
-It will be opened; I **_need_** it opened.  
-I hope you won’t transform it into a flower party or something… You know she’s allergic. – Widow Lucas pointed her grandchild.  
-No, I won’t transform it in such thing… - He laughed. - I require your help for the dinner, mostly.  
-So, in general terms, you want us to be quiet and nice on Valentine’s day, right? – Mary Margaret said.  
-You couldn’t say it better, Miss Blanchard. I’m only asking for that, a bit of peace and calm on that day so I can give Belle a wonderful day.  
-I think we can all do that, right? – She looked at everybody in the room and then rose from the chair. – Well, I think everything has been said. We’re leaving.  
-We will be quiet and calmed on that day, we promise. – Charming approached to Gold to shake their hands.  
-I expect so. – He looked at Regina and the Charmings as they leave. - Ahem… Miss Lucas, could you stay here for a moment? I need to talk to you in private.  
-Is something wrong? – She left her Granny in the main door of Gold’s house.  
-Ruby, don’t go.  – Widow Lucas pushed her to the exterior of the house.  
-Don’t worry, Granny, sure he only wants me for helping him. – She looked at her and walked towards Gold. – He’s not a bad man at all, he saved Belle some months ago in the mines, and he has taken care of her since the curse broke. Don’t be so ominous.  
-Widow Lucas, I’m not going to hurt your girl. I only want her to help me with a few minor things. You can go home, she’ll return very soon.  
-I hope so. – Granny closed the door and left those two in the house.  
-Well, what do to want from me? Is something about the incident in the library?  
-No, no it isn’t. It’s about… Belle’s musical likes.  
-Well, she’s an expert in classical music, but lately she has been listening to a group called Muse. She loves their music; in the library now is the only thing you can listen.  
-Interesting… Can you write down the name of the band and the leader?  
-Yes… - She took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote carefully and in a clear handwriting “Muse” and “Matthew Bellamy”. – Why do you need the name of the head of the band?  
-Just interest, Miss Lucas. – He smiled pleased. – This is everything I needed, by the moment. I’ll go to the diner tomorrow to tell what I want for the Valentine’s day dinner.  
-Perfect. Then I leave! – She walked towards the door.  
-Thanks for your help, Miss Lucas.  
-You’re welcome! – She closed the door behind her.

“ _Belle, get ready for the best surprise of your whole life…_ ” he thought as he moved to his study to find more about Matthew Bellamy and Muse.

*******

_“-Mister Bellamy?_  
 _-Yes, it’s me. Who is calling?_  
 _-Adam Gold. I wanted to make you a deal._  
 _-Which kind of deal?_  
 _-I need you to come to my hometown in Valentine’s day to give a surprise to my fiancée._  
 _-Mister Gold… Do you expect me to give a private concert on that date?_  
 _-Of course. I am willing to pay any amount that will be necessary._  
 _-I… I’m not looking exactly for money; if that concert can make both of you happy… I’ll do it._  
 _-Wonderful. I’ll send you an email with further details. Thank you so much, Mister Bellamy.”_

*******

_“-Miss Lucas, I need you to prepare the dessert for Valentine’s day dinner._  
 _-What do you want?_  
 _-A cheesecake with strawberries._  
 _-That’s Belle favourite dessert._  
 _-Why do you think I’m asking you to do it?_  
 _-I know, I know… Do you want anything else in the cake?_  
 _-No. Just prepare it as you usually do. And be generous with the strawberries and the cream, please.”_

*******

_“-Miss Blanchard, can I ask you for a favour?_  
 _-Of course, Mister Gold!_  
 _-Could you give Belle this letters tomorrow, please? Obviously don’t tell her it has been me the one that have given them to you. Don’t give them all in a row, space them. To make sure she gets emotional._  
 _-Okay, I’ll do it. Are you planning anything else for tomorrow, Mister Gold?_  
 _-Yes. The best day ever.”_

*******

_“-Welcome to Storybrooke, Mister Bellamy._  
 _-Thanks for the welcome. Where am I about to play?_  
 _-In my house. I’ve already the piano there._  
 _-I have brought my instruments but that’s fine too…_  
 _-I have prepared a setlist of her favourite songs. They are mostly romantic._  
 _-I’ve got no problem into playing all of them… She’s got a good taste.”_

*******

The day had arrived; Valentine’s day was blooming around Storybrooke, and Gold was content: he had his true love around him, happy, free, with no one around to harm her. He also had some surprises for her around all town for such day. Ruby was already preparing his house with the decorations, and Matthew Bellamy was practicing the setlist that Gold had handed him in the music room of the school. All town was getting ready for the date of Belle and Gold.

The girl have been receiving flowers during all the morning, accompanied with bits of songs she knew perfectly. They were mostly of Muse, of her favourite songs.

The last she had received had the lyrics of Neutron Star Collision.

“ _ **Then we told each other with no trace of fear that our love would be forever** ”_

They were endless, timeless. Their love was pure, strong. And although there were problems in the way, they would solve them together. They were made for each other.

The day passed, and Rumpel went to pick her up from the library at eight o’clock, when she closed it.

A huge bouquet of roses awaited her in the hands of her true love.

-Happy Valentine’s day, Belle. – He said with a smile in his face.  
-More roses? I think I’ll need a very big vase to put them all… - She took the bouquet from his hands and placed a sweet and soft kiss in his lips. – Well… What awaits now?  
-It’s a surprise and it’s waiting in my house.

Belle laughed and smiled pleased as she got into the car with the roses in her hands. The trip to Gold’s place was short, and she couldn’t do anything else but look and smile to her man. She was overwhelmed with everything that had been receiving all day; even Ruby seemed astonished when she had went for lunch to Granny’s and have told her what Gold had been doing.

But Belle never expected the two last surprises.

They arrived to Gold’s house, and the exterior was lighted with candles. She couldn’t handle what she was seeing: he had prepared all those things for her, for that date.

He pulled her arm and started to walk towards the main door.

-But, Rumpel… This is… - A tear of joy rolled over Belle’s cheek.  
-Shh, darling. Nothing is enough for you. – He took her face and placed a warm kiss in her lips. – Come on, enter in the house.

She opened the door and she saw more candles, leading the way to the living room. She turned on the lights and she almost faint.

Matthew Bellamy was standing there, in the living room, smiling widely and looking at her.

-You must be Belle, right? I’m Matthew Bellamy; it’s a pleasure to meet you.  
-The pleasure is mine, Mister Bellamy.  
-Please, call me Matt. Leave the formalities aside. – He got close to her. – Your fiancé has told me that you’re a huge fan of our music, right?  
-Yes, yes… - She was astonished.  
-Well, then tonight you will enjoy some of your favourite songs.  
-Re-really?  
-Of course. Enjoy this day, Belle, please.

He sat on the piano chair and the chords of _Can’t take my eyes off you_ started to be played.

-Rumpel… Did you…  
-Yes, I asked Mister Bellamy to come here and give you a surprise for Valentine’s day.  
-That’s… The best thing that anybody have ever done for me.

She hugged him and they danced the song before sitting on the table.

During the dinner, Matt played some of the most romantic songs of their repertory, including _Endlessly_ , _Invincible_ and _Unintended_ , among _I belong to you_.

When they finished the dinner, Gold rose from the table and made a gesture to Matt; he started to play the last song of the night: _Neutron Star Collision_ , as Rumpel started to speak.

-Belle, my sweet angel, the light of my life. It has been almost a year since you went back to me, since that horrid curse broke. Since you went back, my life has been different. I started to see that people can be good, that I can be good to. You always trusted me, you always said me that there was good in me. You brought me hope, sun. You breathed life inside me. You made me a better man. And I will always be in debt with you.

<<I still regret the day I sent you away, the day you disappeared from my life. But I’m also thankful that you are still with me, that you fought for me, that you always give everything to me. And it’s time to bring you back everything you’ve done for me through those years.

<<Our love is pure and bright as the sunlight, has make us do things that we never thought we could do. Our love has brought us this far. And at this point, Belle, I want to ask you something, probably the most important thing I’ve never asked somebody.

He swallowed hard as he pull out the small box out of his pocket an opened it with trembling hands in front of her.

**_-Will you marry me, Belle?_ **

She started to cry. She couldn’t believe it.

-I… I don’t know what to say. – She was smiling brightly. – This has been the best day of my whole life. You have made all of this for me, you have even brought my favourite singer to play my favourite songs while we had dinner together. And now you propose me… I never expect this. I love you so much, Rumpel. With every single beating of my heart, with every breath. With all my heart and my soul. – She took his hands. – And yes. I will marry you.

He kissed her with affection and desire while tears of happiness rolled over their faces.

They were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

They were meant to do it.

-I love you, Belle. I owe you my life.  
-And I owe mine to you too. You’re my everything.

*******

Matthew left the couple in the house. He smiled as he walked to the city center, to Granny’s. Suddenly, his phone rang.

-Matthew Bellamy here. Who is calling?  
-It’s Ruby Lucas, Belle’s friend. I was calling to ask you if he finally…  
-Yes, and she accepted. I think I did my work.

He cut the calling and he smiled.

-When I tell this tomorrow to Chris and Dominic, they won’t believe me…

He laughed out loud and got lost in the clear Valentine’s night of Storybrooke. 


End file.
